<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Имя by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987498">Имя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shazam!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Имя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 11. Имя</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Стальные мускулы и суперсила — это круто. Билли охмелен подобными изменениями и робеет смотреть на свои выпендрежные ролики в интернете, которые выкладывает Фред. Внутри трепещет всё от собственного величия и могущества, задиры из школы больше не пристают, а девушки неприлично косятся на супергеройский обтягивающий костюм. Нет, не на костюм, а на гору мышц. Но Билл толком до этого осознания не доходит.<br/>
      Билли не игнорирует эти взгляды, неосознанно встречается глазами в глаза с очередной пышногрудой девчонкой, а потом заливается краской как помидор. Он алеет весь, и Фред теперь подозревающе коситься на него и на его смущенное лицо, слившееся цветом с тканью костюма.<br/>
      Взрослые — странные, решает Билл, когда просматривает в интернете эротические ролики. Голые порно-актрисы странно заводят его новое тело, эластичная ткань костюма натягивается в паху, и Биллу становиться интересно. Он бегает по вкладкам, ошалело вглядывается в сплетенные фигуры, морщится от особо странных кульбитов и движений, но начинает принимать тот факт, что Шазаму это нравится.<br/>
      Билли ходит с этой мыслью несколько дней, воровато оглядываясь вокруг, и замечает, как Шазам реагирует на девушек. Супергерой тот ещё мачо. На эксперимент он решается через неделю. У него трясутся руки и подкашиваются коленки, когда он в переулке за баром снимает себе проститутку. Ага, как бы ни так. Билл так самонадеян и обескуражен, что грудастая шатенка сама выспрашивает информацию и предлагает себя. Денег у Билли предсказуемо немного, чуть больше двадцати баксов, но «ночная бабочка» не прочь поразвлечься и сама задаром. Она задает тон всему действу, споро оголяется и застывает со смесью удивления и недоумения, когда Билли пытается выпутаться из эластичного костюма.<br/>
      — Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — хвалит его девчонка, разглядывая накаченный торс и оседлывая его обнаженные бедра, после победы над упрямым костюмом.<br/>
       У Билли изо рта вырывается нечто нечленораздельное. Она смеется и принимает его член в себя, предварительно натянув малиновый презерватив на вздыбленный ствол. Билли смотрит на прыгающую грудь перед своим лицом восторженно и восхищенно, его глаза широко открыты, а внутри всего распирает от неизведанного наслаждения. Он подглядывает и сопоставляет увиденное ранее порно, видит, как немаленький член ходит поршнем между ног девицы и неожиданно сладко кончает. К счастью, девчонка визжит и выстанывает синхронно с ним, и Билли ни капли не стыдно.<br/>
      — Как тебя зовут-то, красавчик? — ухмыляется проститутка, плавно сползая с него.<br/>
      — Шазам! — путает свое имя и имя супергероя Билли.<br/>
      Глаза девушки округляются очень смешно, рот приоткрывается в немом крике, но Билли тащит одежду и свое тощее четырнадцатилетнее тело на улицу, во второй раз выкрикивая радостно и безудержно: «Шазам!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>